Tecuhuacatli
Tecuhuacatli (te-cu-wa-CA-tli) (b. AH 488) is a titan thaumaturge, engineer, and exotechnician. He is currently assigned to the Voidship Legacy as a seeker. He is one of four such seekers, each selected from almost a billion applicants to explore a new frontier of alternate realities. Following the Destruction of Veltheria, Tecuhuacatli assumed a largely nominal command of Legacy. Appearance and Personality As a titan, Tecuhuacatli is tall and imposing in stature; even among others of his lineage he is particularly large, though not significantly more muscular. His hair is pale grey and swept back, though quite short, and is rarely anything less than immaculate. Like all Titans his eyes have very large pupils, appearing almost entirely black, and his skin is dark, though on the more coppery end of the usual Titan spectrum. Tecuhuacatli tends to speak quietly, slowly and methodically, choosing his words with care, and has a low-pitched voice. He prefers to use formal language and doesn't often make use of colloquialisms, finding them imprecise, though he doesn't disdain others for doing so. He also has a tendency to drop contractions for emphasis, is not prone to outbursts or exclamation, and dislikes interrupting others while they are speaking. 'Tecuhuacatli' is a traditional titan name, with the stress on the penultimate 'ca' syllable and with the 'hua' pronounced 'w'. The 'tl' is /tɬ/, though he is used to all manner of other pronunciations and takes no offense toward anything reasonable. While he is proud of his traditional Titan name and usually introduces himself in full, he is perfectly happy to be referred to as 'Tecu' by those who prefer less formal names, and will have invited all his fellow Seekers to do so if they so desire. While aboard the Legacy Tecuhuacatli is rarely dressed in anything other than his AVE uniform, though his has been augmented with several small and fairly unobtrusive pieces of thaumatic equipment. His stylus is unusually large compared to the inconspicuous and decorated varieties preferred by most Veltherians, enclosing much of his lower right forearm and having numerous ancillary functions related to his work as a thaumaturge. Tecuhuacatli says that he appreciates that it 'appears precisely as functional as it is', a sentiment he similarly expresses for much of his thaumatic equipment. Tecuhuacatli is particularly aware of his large size compared to some of the smaller lineages; he prefers to sit when with company for any significant length of time, rather than loom like some kind of henge. He thinks nothing of sitting on the floor when nothing better is available, a tendency that has been known to draw an odd look or two. He claims that it's less condescending that kneeling or crouching, and less socially uncomfortable than just standing, and doesn't appear interested in changing that view. History Tecuhuacatli was born in Tolnáhuac, a city in the southern hemisphere of Veltheria Prime, on the 21st of February AH 488. His parents, Naxacatl and Ixcuiname, are philosophers of the early lineages of Humanity at the Tolnáhuac Institute of History. Their romance was brief, but the pair remain on excellent terms - they often joke that they are far more compatible academic colleagues and friends than they ever were lovers. Tecuhuacatli's parents have always focused their research on the exploits of the Voidship Oculus, and they continue to publish theories based on its observations of Humanity's origins and development. Tecuhuacatli, on the other hand, was inspired at a young age by their tales of the Voidship itself, the magic of the Infinium, and the infinite possibilities thus revealed, and as he matured that fascination was transformed into a love for the thaumatics that made it all possible. (More to follow!)